Hermione's Love
by dracoluver4ever
Summary: Hermione, Head Girl, is stuck with her arch enemy for one WHOLE year, in the same dormitory. What will happen, will they be at each others throats or will their charm pull them magnetically together


This is going to be the best year ever Hermione Granger thought as she walked  
  
onto platform 9¾. She had finally gotten around to magically straightening her  
  
honey-brown hair, she was thin and had curves in all the right places, and she had  
  
just received her Head Girl badge 2 weeks ago. This is going to be my year.  
  
Hermione scanned the station for Harry and Ron, her two best friends.  
  
"'Mione," someone called from behind her. Hermione spun around to meet the  
  
tall, gangly, freckled faced, scarlet haired Ron.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione squealed, standing on her tip-toes to hug his neck, considering  
  
she was about 5 inches shorter that Ron.  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, 'Mione," Ron choked.  
  
"What about my hug?" Harry asked from behind Ron. Harry was about 2 inches  
  
shorter that Ron but his body was toned, unlike the slime Ron. Hermione ran over  
  
to Harry and gave him an equally welcoming hug.  
  
"Okay, okay, enough of the hugs, lets go get a compartment before they are all  
  
taken," Ron said.   
  
"I have to go find out what my Head duties are first. I will come back when I get  
  
finished," Hermione announced.  
  
"Okay, we'll save you a seat," Harry said.  
  
Hermione walked to the front of the train to an empty compartment. A letter lay  
  
on a desk at the front of the compartment explaining her duties. She had hoped  
  
that someone would be there in person so she could ask who the Head Boy was,  
  
but she was almost positive that it would be Harry or Ron. She read her  
  
instruction, put the envelope in her pocket, and walked to the back of the train.   
  
She found Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting in a compartment by themselves.  
  
Hermione took a seat beside Harry and asked "So who an I sharing my Head dorm  
  
with?"   
  
"Neither of us," Harry said nonchalantly, "and we don't know who he is yet  
  
either."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said sounding a little disappointed, "well, as long as it isn't  
  
Malfoy..." Hermione was cut short by the opening of their compartment door.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, you do admire me but I wish you wouldn't talk about me  
  
continuously," Malfoy sneered as he sauntered into their apartment. "The Golden  
  
Trio finally found out that I am superior to them."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione said turning to face him, but stopped as she noticed  
  
his fine toned body and his piercing ice blue eyes.  
  
"If you would kindly talk you eyes of my body, mudblood, I need to attend to  
  
some business," Malfoy sneered again and turned to walk out the door but then  
  
stopped, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Head Boy," he continued walking, satisfied by  
  
Hermione's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Okay, it cant be that bad, just stay away from your common room and you'll be  
  
fine and we will hex him if he tries anything," Ron comforted Hermione.  
  
"This is not going to be all right," Hermione said frantically, "This is most  
  
defiantly not going to be all right."  
  
*****  
  
This will be an excellent arrangement, Draco thought to himself, even if she is a  
  
mudblood, she still looks great. Draco was tired of the Slytherin sluts who he  
  
would fuck them and then kick them out the next day, he wanted a serious  
  
relationship, and maybe, if he turned on the Malfoy charm, he would get what he  
  
wanted. This might be a challenge, but a Malfoy could get anything he wanted.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione hurried up to her common room after the feast, hoping she wouldn't  
  
bump into Malfoy. After she had seen him today on the train, she couldn't afford  
  
to let him see her eyeing him again.  
  
"Pixie dust," she said to a solid wall that suddenly melted into a hole. She climbed  
  
into the common room. It was decorated magnificently. A mahogany desk sat at  
  
each end of the room, a fire place on the other side of the wall, and comfortable  
  
looking couches everywhere.  
  
This is nice, she thought to herself, I hope my bedroom looks even better. She  
  
walked over to her scarlet door with a large golden lion in the center.  
  
"Hogwarts History," she said, a password she had picked out herself, and the door  
  
swung open. The room was decked out in scarlet and gold. She had a window  
  
seat, a desk, a book shelf, a canopy bed, and a closet in the corner. "excellent," she  
  
whispered to herself.  
  
Hermione had had a long day and needed to soak in the tub. She undressed, and  
  
with only her black bra and underwear left on, she walked to the bathroom door.   
  
She opened the door and came face to face with a completely naked Draco Malfoy.   
  
Hermione forced herself not to blush.  
  
"Granger, what an unpleasant surprise, unless you want to watch me bathe, which  
  
I image you would, you should leave...or if you would rather going me..." Malfoy  
  
sneered, his famous trademark .  
  
Hermione opened her mouth as to reply but was speechless.   
  
"Speech less, for once. You should try it more often and yes, I know, a mudblood  
  
like you would never get and invitation like that but this year, I'm going for a  
  
world record, fuck every girl in school," Malfoy turn around, mentally slapping  
  
himself for saying something like that. He would never get Hermione like that.  
  
Hermione turned and stalked back into her room. She would never be able to look  
  
at Malfoy again. She crawled into her bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't  
  
ride the image of Malfoy, naked, or the invitation he had made her.  
  
*****  
  
2 weeks later, Hermione sat in her room, trying to figure out Draco Malfoy. Since  
  
it was Saturday, she could sit in her bed all day, but unfortunately, she had  
  
homework. She gathered up her books and walked to the common room, thinking  
  
it would be more comfortable there.   
  
30 minutes had past, she had only gotten 3 Arithmancy problems finished, and she  
  
heard the portal to their common room open. Hermione didn't turn around because  
  
she knew it was Malfoy. She was bound and determined to ignore him.  
  
Draco stared at the back of her head. She had ignored him for the past 2 weeks.   
  
It's time I get her attention, he thought. He slowly sauntered over to the back of  
  
her chair.  
  
"Granger," he said  
  
Hermione didn't notice how close he was, so she got up to go up to her room, but,  
  
yet again, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Ferret," she asked coldly.  
  
"To apologize," he said.  
  
"Its too late for..." she couldn't finish her sentence because Malfoy's lips were  
  
suddenly touching hers. She felt alive, every nerve in her body was tingling. She  
  
tried not to return the kiss, she wanted it to stop, to push him away, but at the same  
  
time, she wanted more, a better taste of him. He slid his tongue in between her  
  
lips. She finally got control of herself and pushed him away. She slapped him  
  
hard, hopping that it bruised him badly, partly because he caught her off guard,  
  
mostly because the kiss made her realize how much she wanted Draco Malfoy.  
  
*****  
  
She didn't know what to do. Who to tell. Or who would care. So she went to her  
  
best girl friend, Ginny.  
  
"Ginny," Hermione sobbed as she walked into Ginny's bedroom. Ginny didn't  
  
reply so she walked over to her bed and shook her lightly.  
  
"No more goat milk," she mumbled.  
  
"Ginny, get up," Hermione sniffled.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, what do you want," Ginny grumbled sleepily turning to face  
  
Hermione, then she noticed her tear stained face. "Oh my god, Hermione, what's  
  
the matter?"  
  
"Come down to the common room and I'll explain everything," Hermione said  
  
trying to dry her tears. They walked down to the common room and sat in the two  
  
most comfortable chairs near the still burning fire.  
  
"Okay, explain," Ginny said.  
  
"It's Malfoy," Hermione whispered. Then taking extra precautions, she put a  
  
Silencing Charm on the room. "He kissed me."  
  
"God, the bastard, I'll kill, I'll kill him right now," Ginny said starting towards the  
  
portrait hole.  
  
"Let me explain," Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and forced her to sit back in the  
  
chair. "I...I really don't want to admit this, but...well..."Hermione stuttered.  
  
"You liked it, didn't you," Ginny teased.  
  
"I can't help it, when he kissed me, all my nerves stood on end, I felt alive,"  
  
Hermione explained.  
  
"Yeah, you've got it bad, but it will all be all right," Ginny said  
  
"Malfoy kissed me, that doesn't bloody sound all right, and for the worst part, I  
  
liked it," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, so maybe Malfoy is an evil git and we all hate him, but you can work with  
  
that. I doubt it, but he may possible have a sensitive side." Ginny said, "Maybe if  
  
you talk to him, this will get better."  
  
"He's a fucking Malfoy, Ginny, how can I like a Malfoy. Wait, I can deny it all.  
  
He didn't kiss me and I didn't like it." Hermione brightened up.  
  
"Okay, now your confusing me, you cant deny it and he won't let you forget it so  
  
what's the point in trying. Just go talk to him, it will all get better." Ginny  
  
promised.  
  
Hermione walked back to her common room, but unfortunately, she saw Malfoy  
  
sitting on the couch. His cheek was still red from the slap earlier that day. He  
  
looked as if he was in deep thought, but snapped out of it when Hermione walked  
  
in.  
  
"Granger..." he started.  
  
"Don't even try to apologize, look what happened last time you did," she said.  
  
"Fine I wont,"  
  
They stared at each other for a few deadly silent minutes, then Hermione walked  
  
over to the couch and sat down beside him.  
  
"Okay, lets talk," Hermione said.  
  
"Fine," Malfoy agreed.  
  
"First, lets get the facts straight. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin and a pure blood,  
  
kissed me, Hermione Granger who is a Gryffendor and muggle born, what else?"   
  
"Ummm...you kissed me back."  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Fine, lets be childish about this, you can deny it all you want but you still kissed  
  
me back."  
  
"Childish, Malfoy, your calling me childish, You bloody kissed me, Malfoy, we  
  
have been rivals since we met, I think I can damn well act however I want about  
  
this," Hermione shrilled.  
  
"Just be quiet, your giving me a migraine"  
  
Hermione huffed, "So we've got most of the facts," she took a deep breath, "let me  
  
ask you this, why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Draco said looking like he was six years old.  
  
Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, she had had a taste of him and she wanted  
  
more. She leaned over him, strateled his legs, and sat on his lap. "I have my  
  
reasons too," she whispered when she was close enough to smell his breath, then  
  
she closed in the space between them. She slid her tongue in between his lips  
  
playfully. She knew that he also felt alive by the way he tingled. She had gotten  
  
what she wanted. She broke the kiss, got up, and walked slowly to her room,  
  
knowing that she had left Malfoy dumstruck.  
  
"Revenge is sweet, my dear Malfoy," Hermione laughed evilly.  
  
*****  
  
Draco got up a two o'clock the next morning. She had the upper hand last time, he  
  
thought, but it's not going to happen again. He walked into her room though the  
  
bathroom door. He chose a comfortable looking chair, sat down, and watched her  
  
sleep. Three hours passed until Hermione woke up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"You're defiantly not a morning person, Granger," Malfoy said, "So what about  
  
that kiss last night?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Hermione said.  
  
"I know you feel like I do."  
  
Hermione got up, walked to her closet, and got out some cloths.  
  
"Do you mind," Hermione said, gesturing to her cloths.  
  
"Not at all," Malfoy replied.  
  
"God," she threw down her cloths and sat down in a chair next to him. "What do  
  
you want," she asked, moving around to find a comfortable spot in her chair.  
  
"You felt alive last night, too," Malfoy said. Hermione stopped moving.  
  
"What of it?" she stood up, acting like she was looking for something.  
  
"What of it? If you feel the same way I do, the why do you resist me?"  
  
"Maybe because it can't happen. Maybe because of Harry and Ron. What am I  
  
going to do, go up to them and say 'Hey, I'm dating Draco Malfoy, your arch  
  
enemy, see ya later.' I don't think so. How do you think they would react to that?"  
  
Hermione said all this in one breath.  
  
"Screw them," Malfoy stood up.  
  
"God, Draco, you don't understand."  
  
"Say that again," Malfoy said, looking interested.  
  
"What? You don't understand?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"No, the part right before that," Malfoy advanced on Hermione.  
  
"Draco, you wanted me to say Draco? Oh, for heavens sake, I don't have time for  
  
this," Hermione grabbed her cloths and started toward the bathroom.  
  
Malfoy grabbed her arm and turned her around so that her lips were only inches  
  
away from his.  
  
"Potter and Weasley aren't going to stop me," he whispered, then brushed his lips  
  
against hers. This time, she willingly returned the kiss, running her hands through  
  
his platinum blonde hair. After a while, she broke the kiss, realizing she had  
  
things to do that day.  
  
"Ten thirty," she whispered in his ear and walked into the bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione walked down to breakfast with a smile on her face. She spotted Harry  
  
and Ron and took her seat between them.  
  
"Who is he," Ron said, stuffing his face.  
  
"Who is who?" Hermione asked as if she didn't know.  
  
"The guy who made you like this," Ron continued.  
  
"There is no guy," she said filling her plate.  
  
"Of course there is," Harry said, "he's the guy you have been kissing and sleeping  
  
with."  
  
"I have not been sleeping with him," Hermione said, suddenly realizing that she  
  
had been tricked.  
  
"Aha, so there is a guy," Ron smiled.  
  
"That's not fair, you tricked me."  
  
"All is fair in love in war, and this defiantly sounds like love. So anyway, is it  
  
Dean? No, wait, Neville," Harry said with a look of concentration.  
  
"You will never guess," Hermione said.  
  
"Then tell us," Ron pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I've fallen madly in love with Draco Malfoy, and there is nothing you can do  
  
to stop me," Hermione said trying to sound sarcastic.  
  
"Fine then, don't tell us," Harry put on his puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine, I won't," Hermione stood up, "I'm going to the library boys," she turned to  
  
leave, "Oh, and this is the last you'll be hearing of this, tahtah," and she walked off  
  
to the library.  
  
******  
  
A.N. This is my first fic, i hope you liked it. Tell me if I should write another chapter, but if i dont have enough reviews, i wont. Thx 


End file.
